Watches evolved in the 17th century and have changed their appearance over time affected by the whims of fashion. For a multiplicity of years, the watches have been considered as not only a practical element for telling the time but also as a piece of jewelry.
Therefore, watches do not only compete according to their function but also according to their appearance. Different types of decorations on watches were designed over the years and watches can be acquired for every occasion.